Sans espoir
by x-valren-x
Summary: Il avait apprit à pardonner et accepter. A apprécier et à aimer.A construire quelque chose de grand, de fort. Aujourd'hui, ça ne rime plus à rien. Parce que dans un dernier jeu macabre, ils leur avaient livré l'espoir avant de le leur arracher.


Hello!

Me voici pour un petit OS Tony/Loki, couple fétiche du moment. Ayant lu tout ce que je pouvais trouver en français, je me suis résignée à porter ma petite pierre à l'édifice. Alors j'écris ceci en songeant que la fin permet éventuellement une suite, à vous de voir !

Rien ne m'appartient, c'est bien dommage. T_T

* * *

Inspirer.  
Expirer.  
Inspirer...  
... Et Expirer...

Depuis quelque temps, cette chose toute naturelle lui semblait pénible. Chaque respiration lui arrachait une envie de gémir, de hurler, de frapper encore et encore.

Soit sa tête contre un mur jusqu'à la bienvenue inconscience, soit ses poings. Afin de briser ses doigts si inutiles. Ses doigts qui pouvaient créer la vie mais étaient incapables de les sauver. Tous... Ses parents... Les innocents qu'il devait normalement protéger, Yinsen, Phil... Et puis enfin lui...

Il fixa son verre vide et le jeta dans l'évier, sans faire grand cas des débris qui volèrent un peu partout. Il prit la bouteille et entreprit de la vider consciencieusement. De toute manière, il ne cessait de penser que quand il était ivre mort. Et ce n'était pas quatorze verres de scotch qui seraient suffisant. Plus maintenant. Plus alors que sa conscience s'accrochait désespérément à lui afin de le tourmenter, de lui montrer ces images, encore et encore.

Il termina la bouteille qui fini dans le état que le verre. Il tangua un peu, sa tête lui faisait mal, il avait envie de dormir. Juste envie. Parce que le sommeil le fuyait aussi surement qu'il était gay. Il laissa passer un léger rire. Quelle comparaison foireuse. Tout tombait à l'eau puisque les trois dernières années de sa vie, il avait mit un point d'honneur à ne coucher qu'avec un gars. Cela faisait-il de lui un homosexuel? Bonne question. Non... Pas vraiment. C'était différent. Il aimait cet homme. Passionnément. Amoureusement. Tendrement. A la putain de folie. Uniquement cet homme et aucun autre. Alors bordel de putain de merde, pourquoi le lui avait-on arraché ?!

Pourquoi tout le monde hochait la tête d'un air compréhensif, disant qu'ils comprenaient la douleur, mais qu'il l'avait bien cherché, que finalement, tout n'était que justice ? Ils ne savaient pas ! Ils ne pouvaient même pas comprendre un dixième de la souffrance de Tony ! Et tous leurs sourires hypocrites derrières lesquels se cachait la même haine, la même que celle de ces bêtes qui le lui avaient enlevé...

Il divaguait.  
Ses amis ne pensaient pas à mal: ils avaient pardonné. Lentement certes, pas oublié, mais pardonné. Tous avaient été choqués en découvrant le milliardaire catatonique, serrant le corps sans vie contre lui, étroitement, possessivement, protecteur. Fou quand ils avaient ne serait-ce que montré l'intention de le lui retirer.

Pas touche.  
Il était à lui.  
Il allait se réveiller.  
Pas vrai ?  
Pas vrai !?

Non. Il était froid. Pas le même froid agréable qu'il avait fini par aduler. Un froid mortel, rigide, absent de tout espoir.  
Alors Tony les avait laissé emmener le corps de Loki. Il s'était laissé emmener à l'infirmerie par un Bruce inquiet. Il s'était laissé déshabiller, lavé et laisser constater qu'il ne portait aucune plaie significative. Quelques hématomes, les poignets à vifs à force de s'être débattu, mais rien de plus.

Le corps était sain, l'esprit était empoisonné.

Tony se rapprocha de l'évier, inspecta les dégâts qu'il avait fait et entreprit de rassembler les morceaux de verre, pour avoir plus facile à les nettoyer, n'est-ce pas?

Pur hasard si ce bout aussi large que le pouce et aussi long que le majeur, se retrouvait serré dans sa paume comme une relique sainte. Un hasard aussi, si il commençait lentement à l'enfoncer dans sa chair tendre.

Mais ce n'était certainement pas le hasard qui fit apparaître ce corps derrière lui. Des mains qui se glissaient de ses épaules à ses bras, lentement, pour ne pas l'effrayer. Qui, avec une délicatesse outrancière, retiraient le débris dangereux pour le poser plus loin, hors de portée. Tony regarda ça d'un œil torve. Il ne comprenait pas. Pas vraiment.

- Tony... Que faisais-tu?  
- Je nettoyais. dit-il comme une évidence en montrant l'évier. Et Steve frissonna en constatant l'étendue des dégâts. Tony n'avait quand même pas bu... _tout ça_ ! Steve avait envie de pleurer. Pour son ami qui se détruisait chaque jour un peu plus, au point de ne plus pouvoir rester seul une heure. Qui ne se rendait même plus compte de ses tentatives pour en finir.  
- Laisse Tony. On va s'en occuper.  
- Ho... Oui. C'est sans doute mieux.

Et Tony tapota l'épaule du super soldat comme on félicitait un ami, avec le sourire et le regard absent. Puis il se détourna, forçant le capitaine à le suivre, le prendre par les épaules pour le mener là où il devait normalement aller. Tony se laissa faire, parce que de toute manière, Steve ne lui ferait rien. Steve l'aimait. Pas comme on aimait un ami, ni un frère. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui retourner ses sentiments.

Avant peut-être. Surement qu'il aurait pu. Loki n'aurait pas été contre partager sa couche. Une sorte de petit triangle amoureux... ça l'aurait amusé. Mais maintenant, ça n'avait même plus de sens. Il ne se sentait même pas la force de reconstruire une relation stable. Il était désolé du tracas qu'il causait à son ami. Mais il ne pouvait lui donner de faux espoirs.

- Douche ou bain?  
- Un bain. Bien chaud. Avec des huiles. Et beaucoup de vapeur. De lumière.

Steve hocha la tête alors que Jarvis mettait en place tout ce que son maître exigeait comme un gosse. Steve, comme c'était devenu son rôle, déshabilla le milliardaire et le laissa se glisser dans la baignoire. Et comme d'habitude, il resta là, dans un coin, à regarder l'homme barboter, se frotter, regarder son reflet dans l'eau trouble quand la vapeur le lui permettait. Steve ne voulait pas être un voyeur... Juste que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé seul dans le bain, Tony s'était "endormi."

Et avait manqué de se noyer.

- Tu peux partir Steve.  
- Tu sais bien que je ne le ferais pas Tony.  
- Alors rends-toi utile et lave-moi les cheveux.

Steve sourit doucement, comprenant juste que son ami essayait de le mettre à l'aise, de manière maladroite, certes, mais essayait. Il instaurait une certaine complicité, une intimité que le soldat ne refuserait pas. Il remonta le bas de son pantalon et s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, pied dans l'eau. Il prit doucement la tête du milliardaire dans ses mains et la lui renversa en arrière pour mouiller ses cheveux avec le pommeau de douche. Consciencieusement, il lava les mèches brunes et emmêlées, avec tendresse, il massa la tête, désireux de chasser toute mauvaise pensée. Et l'homme se laissait faire avec une délectation évidente.

C'était la première fois depuis sept mois qu'il était si détendu.

- Loki faisait cela aussi quand je le lui demandais. Et qu'il était de bonne humeur.

Steve tressaillit mais continua, faisant abstraction de la douleur qu'il ressentait dans la poitrine et de la peur qui s'insinuait en lui. Tony était capable de tout. Même de vouloir recréer le dieu artificiellement.

- Il avait la même douceur que toi.

Et ça brisa le cœur du soldat. Evidemment qu'ils avaient la même douceur. La même tendresse. Puisqu'ils l'aiment tous les deux.

Ils sortirent tous les deux. Steve sécha son ami comme on le ferait avec un enfant puis le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre, et c'est là que le milliardaire constata qu'il faisait nuit noire. Il se laissa border, régula sa respiration et ferma les yeux. Il savait que le super soldat ne partirait pas avant d'être certain qu'il dorme complètement. Alors il ne bougea pas, pas plus qu'il ne bougea quand une heure plus tard, Steve lui prit le poignet pour en regarder l'état. Pas de plaie profonde. Il était arrivé à temps. Avec un soupire de soulagement, le capitaine tira une chaise et s'installa, veillant sur son ami. Et s'endormit comme une masse sous la pression des derniers jours.

Tony se retourna et posa son regard un long moment sur le plafond. Le temps, il en comprenait aujourd'hui toute la complexité. Loki ne cessait de lui répéter qu'il ne s'écoulait pas de la même manière pour tous... Aujourd'hui, il comprenait. Il était lent. Tellement que chaque minute lui semblait une année, et une heure, un siècle. Il se releva, quitta la chambre et se plaça devant une immense vitre, regardant la ville en contrebas, les lumières, les étoiles.

Puis les souvenirs affluèrent. Le rire, le vrai rire, de Loki. A la fois doux et moqueur. Le regard tendre aussi. Il fallait le connaître pour le détecter, mais Loki n'était pas un être mauvais. Et puis ses mouvements, toujours emprunts de grâce, sauf dans l'intimité, où le dieu envoyait valser toute son éducation princière.

Tony posa son front contre le vitre froide et ferma les yeux, épuisé. Il entendait encore les hurlements. Mais il n'arrivait plus à savoir si c'était ceux de son amant où les siens. Il n'avait rien pu faire. Solidement attaché, il n'avait pu que regarder, se rebeller, hurler pour que tout cela cesse, sans songer un instant à fermer les yeux. Il devait voir. Il le devait pour Loki, rester fort, être avec lui, même dans ce moment. Ne pas détourner les yeux, puis rester silencieux, pour économiser ses forces. Pour ne pas perdre définitivement la voix. Le regarder se tordre sous la souffrance mais garder les yeux accrochés aux siens, dans une promesse, un échange. Ne pas frémir, ni gémir, rien, pas même quand le corps n'était plus qu'un tas de lambeaux. Ne pas reculer quand par un sombre miracle, ils avaient pu s'échapper et qu'il avait dû soutenir le corps fatigué.

Maintenant il savait qu'il ne devait sa liberté qu'à la mort de Loki. Les bourreaux avaient fait leur office, ils n'avaient plus rien à faire d'eux. Et dans un dernier jeu macabre, ils leur avaient livré l'espoir avant de le leur arracher. Et aujourd'hui, que lui restait-il? L'argent? La notoriété et son statut de héros? Sa beauté? Bonne blague. Oui il avait tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que ça lui rapporterait? L'argent n'achète pas le bonheur comme on dit, et il n'était plus en état de voler au secours des autres. Quant à sa beauté, elle se flétrissait déjà.

Il n'y avait que Loki pour se foutre du temps et de ses ravages. Thor c'était rapidement lassé de sa mortelle dès les premiers signes de l'âge. Pas Loki.

Loki...

C'était un manque terrible, comme le froid qui s'insinue dans le corps pour ne plus le quitter. Comme une part de lui qu'on lui avait arraché. C'était cliché, mais la réalité.

Le milliardaire frappa la vitre, dans l'espoir que ça puisse le calmer. Comme il était si souvent emprunt à la colère par le passé, comme quand il avait détruit son atelier en apprenant ce que le gouvernement faisait de ses armes.

Là maintenant il frappait pour oublier, pour partager la douleur qu'avait ressenti son amant, même si ce n'était qu'un dixième.  
Avec un grondement presque animal, témoignage de la souffrance ancrée jusque dans son esprit, il frappa plus fort. Tant que la fenêtre trembla, se fissura, avant d'éclater. Il se recula précipitamment dans un réflexe de survie en se sentant basculer vers l'avant. Puis quand son cœur se calma assez, il s'approcha du bord, se pencha pour regarder le précipice avec un air fasciné. La première fois qu'il était tombé, il avait trouvé cela à la fois terrifiant et grisant. Là c'était juste attirant.

- Monsieur?  
- Tout va bien Jarvis. Ne préviens personne.

L'IA resta silencieuse un instant avant de reprendre, triste.

- Il vous manque Monsieur.

Ce n'était pas une question, évidemment. Il avait été témoin de la relation, témoin des aveux, du partage et du bonheur. Alors oui, l'état de son maître l'attristait.

- Evidemment J'.  
- Puis-je me permettre d'être honnête avec vous monsieur?

Le milliardaire éclata de rire, amusé, un brin heureux. Son IA chérie... Elle l'étonnerait toujours. Tellement humaine, tellement meilleure qu'eux.

- Vas-y J'.  
- Il y a beaucoup de gens qui tiennent à vous.  
- Je sais.  
- Mais cela ne sert à rien pour vous de rester si vous n'y trouvez aucune raison.  
- Je te demande pardon?  
- Vous m'avez compris monsieur. Vous allez me manquer. J'aimerais avoir votre permission pour vous accompagner lors de votre dernière aventure.  
- Rejeté. Je n'entraînerai pas mon plus fidèle ami là-dedans. Et ils auront besoin de toi.  
- Tout comme ils ont besoin de vous monsieur.  
-Ils ont besoin de l'ancien Tony. Pas celui d'aujourd'hui. J'... Prends bien soin de Steve. Veille sur lui comme tu l'as fait pour moi toutes ces années.

Il ne laissa pas son IA protester, ni dire quoi que ce soit de plus. Tony se retourna, présenta son dos au vide et se laisse tomber en arrière. Il ferma les yeux, non par peur mais par commodité. Il voulait garder la vue du ciel comme dernière image réelle de ce monde, et celle de Loki derrière ses paupières.

Il attendait la rencontre du sol avec une certaine appréhension et sursauta en ressentant la présence connue et chérie. Une présence qui l'entourait, l'enveloppait et cherchait semble-t-il, à le protéger. Le froid s'insinua en lui, terrible, comme des milliers d'aiguilles le transperçant avant qu'une idée, ressemblant à une voix ne déchire son esprit.

_- Idiot._

Puis le choc rude. La cage thoracique qui expulse l'air, les yeux qui s'écarquillent avant de se refermer tant la douleur est grande. Entendre distinctement les os qui craquent puis les pensées qui se bousculent avec comme priorité absolue: RESPIRE !

Mais le souffle est chaotique, brisé. Tant que cela le terrifie. Mourir asphyxié alors qu'on tentait de s'écraser! Il en aurait hurlé, s'il avait eut assez d'air pour cela.

_- Je._

Tony se crispa.

_- Veux._

Son réacteur pulsa dangereusement avant d'émettre une lueur éclatante, aveuglante. Inquiétante.

_- Que._

Puis la douleur, atroce, l'air directement insufflé dans ses poumons pour le faire hurler à la mort.

_- Tu._

Puis Tony ferma les yeux, avec l'image de son corps fumant, et la lumière d'une pâleur peu naturelle, d'un vert connu et pourtant disparu.

_- Vives..._


End file.
